


Tamed

by eretria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of cats and parallels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

The first cat he had after he moved out of his tiny college apartment came from an animal shelter. He hadn't had the patience to even think about training a kitten, no matter how cute they were. So he went to the shelter, depressing himself in the process, and picked a tabby with a white face and belly. There were other, much louder cats that came up to him and bumped their heads to his shins. She didn't. She waited, watched from a distance with striking green eyes that looked vulnerable and lost, not understanding why she was here. Much later, he'd say that he had lost his heart to her immediately.  
It was a long time before he could call her _his_ cat. He spent weeks getting her to even notice him, to understand that she was really out of the shelter.  
Another week went by before she came into his vague vicinity.  
Several weeks before she allowed him to pet her.  
She never got used to him scooping her up, hated closed doors.  
But after a while, she would be waiting for him when he came home from the labs. Pushed her head into his hand when he absently petted her. Purred when he didn't expect it, softly, to get his attention. Curled up on the couch next to him, a warm presence that didn't demand anything but him being close.  
One day, she disappeared through a window he had left open and didn't return. He never found out what had happened to her.  
Tonight, a draft of cool sea-air chills his bare arms. Rodney closes the window, then settles back on the bed. He looks at John sleeping, curled close to him, dark hair shining in the pale moonlight; his breath soft, almost a purr, and thinks of his first cat.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Enname and Auburn - thank you.


End file.
